CDs and Distractions
by Ali213
Summary: SS - Seth wants Summer to hear something but she gets a little distracted..., read it if you want some fun SS fluff


Firstly thank you so much to everyone who reviewed 'Afterparty,' I love reviews! (hint hint) I thought about continuing that and turning it into a full story, and I still might do that, but for now here's a little piece set after Seth and Summer get back together, Enjoy! (and review!)

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC insert funny gag_

"Seth, what are you doing?" Summer whined from her position on his bed.

"I'm looking for a CD," he barely looked up to answer her, and then continued in his search through his numerous CD racks, looking for his elusive album.

"Well you've got about a hundred of them in front of your face, just put on anything."

"No, I want this CD, I'll find it in a second," he answered distractedly.

Summer groaned and rolled over, burying her head in his pillow. She was bored, and had come over to Seth's house in the hope that he would be free to spend a little quality time (i.e. making out and doing it time) with her. He had been more than happy to oblige, and it had just been getting good when the random CD he'd been playing ended, and he'd broken off to put something else on because Summer liked music when they were fooling around. She was seriously regretting telling him that now, as he was obviously not happy with just sticking any old songs on, and she was getting very frustrated waiting for him. And not just because she was bored.

"Found it!" Seth got up triumphantly and moved over to his Hi-fi, slipped in the new CD and pressed play.

"Finally. Now if we could continue where we left off?"

Seth grinned and climbed back onto the bed, his lips meeting hers, and his hand returning to its position at the gap between her top and her jeans. Summer smiled against his mouth, and let her fingers drift around his neck and into his hair, running them through his thick curls.

"So now what was so special about this song that you had to leave me alone for so long to find it?" She raised her eyebrows at him, and her other hand ran down his back, and slipped underneath his T-shirt.

"You know, I have no idea. I must have been crazy," he smiled, and moved to kiss her again.

"Yeah, definitely something not right there," Summer muttered, before he caught her lips, and all thoughts of words quickly left her mind.

Later, when the album had long finished, and Seth was lying in his boxers with his head on Summers stomach, and she was wearing his T-shirt and lightly fingering his hair again, Seth spoke up.

"You know, I did actually want to play that album for a reason."

"Oh yeah? So you weren't just teasing me?" She giggled.

"No." He reached up and took the hand that was lying on his shoulder, and began playing with it. "I wanted you to hear it, because it always made me think of you, before, when, we weren't together, and when I was with Anna, and when I'd just come back after the summer, and actually during the summer too. Anyway, it always makes me sad now, because it makes me think of not being with you, so I thought I should attach some better memories to it."

"So have you?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh definitely. Yes, very, very good memories. And I wanted you to hear it too, 'cos it means a lot to me, and so do you."

She smiled at his sappiness.

"Well you could've chosen a better time to play it to me, I wasn't exactly paying attention to the music."

"Right yeah, I should've thought of that. I shouldn't think you can take stuff in when I'm rocking you're world like that!"

Summer just rolled her eyes at him, and continued, "So do you want to play it again, so I can hear it properly?"

"Sure." Seth jumped up, and went over to the CD player to start the album again. "Is the volume good?"

"Yes it's great, now get back here," she beckoned him back with her hand, already missing the feel of his soft curls. He grinned at her neediness, but didn't return to the bed, instead he wandered over to his wardrobe and slipped on a new T-shirt.

"What's that for?" asked Summer, trying not to sound too unhappy that his toned chest was disappearing.

"Well you said you weren't paying attention enough last time, so I thought it would be best if there was nothing to distract you," he grinned cheekily, and she rolled her eyes again, "you're so full of it Cohen, and you really have no reason to be, it wasn't that good."

"Oh come, we both now that's a lie."

She attempted to look unbelieving, but couldn't, because he was right. "Actually you know, I really should be mad, you obviously picked up some new moves on your little trip, is there something you're not telling me about Cohen, or someone perhaps?"

"Yeah right Summer, like I would have even be able to during my voyage from hell. And anyway," he moved back over to the bed and lay down, resting on one elbow so he was facing her, "I was thinking about you the whole time..." she was getting lost in his eyes, waiting for him to finish, "so I had plenty of fantasy material to work with!"

"Oh nice Cohen," she slapped his arm as he laughed at her, "way to ruin the moment!"

"Sorry, but seriously..." he trailed off, and his look implied what her didn't say; that he would never ever dream of doing anything with anyone else, even when he was hundreds of miles away from her.

"Yeah, I know." She took his chin and kissed him sweetly, before settling herself into his arms, her head under his chin. They had talked and talked about how he had left, about why, and what he'd done, and why he'd come back. Although him leaving had hurt Summer more than she ever thought it could, when she'd eventually given him the chance to explain, she believed when he said it had been nothing to do with her, and that she had been almost his only reason for coming back. She'd slowly regained her trust in him as he proved that he'd always be there for her, even if it was only as a friend, and finally she couldn't stand it anymore, and had kissed him, and it had gone from there. They were now able to talk more freely about the time he'd spent away, without Seth becoming too uncomfortable at a mention of his abandonment. Summer knew he still felt guilty, but she also knew he was truly sorry, and she knew she now simply had to show him that she really had forgiven him.

"Hey, what's up?" Seth interrupted her thoughts and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She looked up, and met his eyes, which were looking slightly concerned. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

He smiled very slightly, and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll always be here."


End file.
